Field
The present application relates to the fields of chemistry, biochemistry and medicine. More particularly, disclosed herein are nucleoside, nucleotides and analogs thereof, pharmaceutical compositions that include one or more nucleosides, nucleotides and analogs thereof, and methods of synthesizing the same. Also disclosed herein are methods of ameliorating and/or treating a paramyxovirus viral infection with one or more nucleosides, nucleotides and analogs thereof.
Description
Respiratory viral infections, including upper and lower respiratory tract viral infections, infects and is the leading cause of death of millions of people each year. Upper respiratory tract viral infections involve the nose, sinuses, pharynx and/or larynx. Lower respiratory tract viral infections involve the respiratory system below the vocal cords, including the trachea, primary bronchi and lungs.
Nucleoside analogs are a class of compounds that have been shown to exert antiviral activity both in vitro and in vivo, and thus, have been the subject of widespread research for the treatment of viral infections. Nucleoside analogs are usually therapeutically inactive compounds that are converted by host or viral enzymes to their respective active anti-metabolites, which, in turn, may inhibit polymerases involved in viral or cell proliferation. The activation occurs by a variety of mechanisms, such as the addition of one or more phosphate groups and, or in combination with, other metabolic processes.